


PILLOWTALK

by LesMiseranal



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesMiseranal/pseuds/LesMiseranal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne has only ever loved one boy. It's been ten months since he's seen Zayn. But they've spent the past five birthdays together so when Liam gets a text from Zayn on his birthday asking him to meet him at his hotel since they both happen to be in Los Angeles, Liam feels there is no choice but to go. But what do you get the boy who has everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PILLOWTALK

Liam couldn’t believe how much his hands were shaking. 

This was just Zayn. His Zayn. 

He took a deep breath as the elevator opened, and his feet felt like they were walking through molasses with every step he took. Before he knew it, he was in front of the suite door Zayn had texted him. He timidly knocked on the door, gasping when it swung open immediately and he was pulled inside. Zayn hugged him tightly, whispering how much he had missed his Leeyum against Liam’s neck. His scent was familiar and heady, overwhelming Liam in a way had forgotten it always did. 

Zayn took a step back, allowing Liam to finally appreciate the boy he had been missing every day for nearly a year. Zayn was wearing nothing but low hanging joggers, the waistband dipping lower than Liam thought should be allowed. 

“Finally! You don’t know how good it is to see you, Li.” Zayn’s smile so fond and warm with a hint of something darker, Liam felt his knees slightly buckle. 

“Is he here?” Liam heard Gigi before he saw her. 

Liam swallowed, rocking nervously on his heels. 

Zayn chuckled, cautiously rubbing his hand along Liam’s facial hair. “Oh, Li.” he cooed softly, his lips placing a feather kiss on the corner of Liam’s mouth.

“Zaynie.” Liam breathed, his hands gravitating toward Zayn’s waist like an old habit as his lips met Zayn’s. He pulled Zayn into him, greedily kissing the lips he had to settle dreaming about kissing for the past ten months. 

“Li, I’m going to cum right now if you keep kissing me like that.” Zayn breathed against lips, but made no real effort to back away. 

Liam reluctantly pulled away when Gigi quietly cleared her throat, one of his hands still gripping Zayn’s waist. Gigi was wearing nothing but a red plaid button up, the first few buttons open and leaving little to Liam's imagination which was now running wild.

Zayn’s eyes crinkled in a smile as Liam took Gigi’s outstretched hand and allowed her to lead him further into the room. Liam felt Zayn’s eyes on him as they moved down the hallway, knew what he wanted from Liam. Even after ten months of minimal communication, Liam still was able to read Zayn like a worn out copy of your favourite book. Any hesitance or shyness melted away as he felt himself be lit on fire under Zayn’s unrelenting stare. 

He tugged on the hand that was intertwined with Gigi’s and pulled her back. He trapped her between his body and the wall. “Have you been taking good care of my boy?” he whispered against her neck, nibbling at her jawline. Her hands found their way into Liam’s hair as he sucked on her collarbone. He growled a little when she tugged on his hair, rolling his hips into hers which earned him a soft moan from Gigi and Zayn. 

“No wonder Zaynie’s been hiding you from me.” Liam smiled, running his thumb along her bottom lip. “Such a pretty mouth.” he whispered as he kissed her. “What can it do?” he whispered darkly, meeting Zayn’s eyes as he released Gigi but kept one hand on her waist. 

Zayn swallowed, grinning. He had forgotten how aggressive Liam was behind closed doors. Kind words and eyes replaced with rough kisses and rough hands. His hands. Zayn felt dizzy as Liam used his free hand to loosely grip Zayn’s neck before giving him a kiss that Zayn could feel all the way in his toes. But it wasn’t his toes that were throbbing. 

“Li.” Zayn whined, causing Liam to darkly chuckle. 

“Right, sorry. You didn’t ask for a foyer hallway snog, you asked for a birthday fuck. Let’s get on with it, then.” Liam smirked at Zayn before returning his attention to Gigi. “After you, love.” he cooed, pressing a soft kiss to her palm before taking her hand in his.

Gigi could feel her heart pounding in her ears. This was not the kind of the thing you usually did, or ever. But when Zayn proposed the idea, Gigi had to admit she had always found Liam very attractive. And he was always so sweet when she had seen him throughout the years at various events. But, god, nothing could have prepared her for how good his lips felt against hers. Or against her neck as he was gently pushing her back on the bed.

"You're so beautiful." Liam said so gently as he kissed her, his rough hands trailing up her sides under her shirt. "You look good in my shirt." Liam smirked as Gigi's eyes widened.

"Your shirt?" Gigi asked with a confused pout, earning a chuckle from Liam.

"Yes, my shirt. I've been looking for it for ages." Liam tutted, turning back to mockingly glare at Zayn.

The dark haired boy simply shrugged, laying down on the bed beside Gigi and absentmindedly twirling her hair. 

"When did you steal it?" Liam palmed Zayn, laughing and pulling his hand away when Zayn's hips rolled into his hand.

"That night." Zayn said simply, his eyes looking anywhere but Liam. Liam swallowed audibly, sighing.

"Oh. Well. That's in the past. Let's not talk about that now." Liam said gently, his hand squeezing Zayn's. "But you did nab my favourite shirt so I'm afraid you will have to be punished." Liam said, pulling handcuffs out of his back pocket and putting them on Zayn and locking him to the headboard in one swift motion.

"Liam!" Zayn finally exclaimed, his pout deepening as Gigi giggled relentlessly at his sour expression.

"You're going to watch me make your girlfriend cum. And then, if you're good, I'll make you cum, too. But if you're bad, I won't even let you taste it." Liam growled with an easy smile, his brown eyes twinkling with dark delight.

"I hope you're bad." Gigi said, wiggling beneath Liam and stretching out to unbutton his jeans. 

Liam laughed really hard at that, closing his eyes. Zayn was furious at him, but the sound of his laughter still made his chest tighten in a way that it only did when Liam did, well practically anything. 

"Oh, this is going to be a fun night." Liam said, dipping down to kiss Gigi.

And even though it hurt Zayn to be this close to the only boy he had ever loved without being able to touch him, he couldn't help but to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this filth! hope you enjoyed!
> 
> message me @ yearofourlordandzavior.tumblr.com if you want the final part to this and/or a prequel to THE night mentioned here


End file.
